Him lock
by little owl7
Summary: AU De Sherlock y la película "Her". John Watson es un doctor que vive una vida plana y rutinaria acompañado de tormentosos recuerdos y complejos... hasta que lo conoce a él, un sistema operativo. Spoiler de la película.


**N/A: Tratando de serle fiel a la película, traigo este crossover de Sherlock x Her. Espero que les guste y harían un gran favor al comentar qué les pareció. Gracias por su tiempo.**

* * *

Las gotas cayendo. El agua desperdiciándose. El único obstáculo que se interpone entre la regadera que suelta el agua caliente como si nunca se terminara y ese suelo de mármol café con motas blancas, soy yo.

Cierro la llave, al fin y al cabo ya había terminado de quitarme el resto de jabón del cuerpo desde hace veinte minutos. Mis dedos seguramente están marchitos al igual que mis manos. El frío tras el haber estado tanto tiempo en la regadera llega a mi cuerpo, tensando los músculos del abdomen haciéndome sentir aún más intenso el frío, pero vaya, que solo es cuestión de controlar la respiración… en serio, solo intenten una vez el ponerse debajo de una lluvia fría y regulen la respiración… el frío se desvanecerá como la misma agua que se va por las alcantarillas.

Voy hasta el espejo, le quito con la mano el rastro de vapor que lo cubre, el rostro es el mismo de siempre: hombre, 42 años, rubio cenizo, ojos azules, de peso… no hablemos de eso, pero si te das cuenta verás en mi hombro la cicatriz de una herida de hace unos años, y si fueses muy observador sabrías al instante que es de una herida de bala de Afganistán ya que soy soldado retirado, pero, ¿quién podría saber todo eso de mí?

Termino de secarme, me pongo una pijama (más bien es un pantalón de tela junto con una camisa suelta) y me meto a la cama.

Una rutina bastantemente delineada como para que alguien la pudiera romper. Incluso al quedarme dormido hay una serie de pasos que hay que cumplir: ponerse el auricular en el oído, ordenar que una canción relativamente relajante se escuche (bien, el reproductor no pudo haber puesto mejor elección que _The scientist_ de un grupo inglés si no mal me falla la memoria), divagar un poco en los e-mail que me mandan, mandar a Borrador los que no me interesan, escuchar los que quizás sí, dar una hojeada a las noticias… y claro, vagar equivocadamente dentro de esos recuerdos en donde esa rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa interminable me veían con amor desde el balcón en el amanecer, en la cocina riendo por haber metido sin querer una de sus blusas amarillas dentro de la ropa blanca en la lavadora y ahora parecer un pollo sonrojado por el consultorio, o ésa, en donde simplemente dormía junto a mí… y eso, todos los días, hasta caer dormido.

Al día siguiente regreso a la clínica en donde veo a Sarah Sawyer, la recepcionista que siempre tiene una excelente sonrisa para mí. Es linda y aunque a veces siento que me coquetea al decirme lo cual afortunados son mis pacientes por tenerme como su doctor, no le presto mucho atención.

Ah, claro, olvidaba por poco a Molly Hooper y a su novio, casi prometido-esposo, Tom. Ella es mi vecina y fuimos amigos en la universidad, por lo pronto ella es forense y vive un cuento de hadas por haber conocido al Tom de su vida. Y por supuesto es la primera en preguntarme si hay algo más en mi vida que no sea la clínica, mi blog, de vez en cuando el porno y mi computadora. La respuesta es la misma a la misma pregunta. Es rutina.

Después de un día normal, regreso a casa en el subterráneo. Si te fijas bien te darás cuenta de lo silencioso que es todo porque ya no hay interacción humana; la tecnología ha llegado tan lejos que es más fácil relacionarse sin conocerse los rostros a través de una pantalla que tratar de socializar frente a frente como anteriormente se hacía.

Bajo del tren, debo de hacer un transbordo a otro tren, pero tanta gente que estorba no me deja pasar fácilmente…

¿Qué rayos ven?

Oh, un anuncio… de un nuevo… ¿Software? ¿Otro?

Me quedo un rato viendo el comercial. Interesante debo de admitir. No impresiona mucho, pero para como están las cosas ya hay varias cosas que para el ser humano no impresionan.

Y no es que sea adicto a las compras ni un consumidor que se maneja por la publicidad tan fácilmente que compra lo que te venden al primer instante, pero… lo compré.

En mi departamento enciendo la computadora e instalo el software. Ojala y sea interesante.

Una voz de hombre comienza a hablar mientras en la pantalla se ve un fondo naranja y un signo de infinito que gira sobre su propio eje, indicando un "desarrollando".

"Software Element, orgullosamente presenta el primer Sistema Operativo de Inteligencia Artificial una entidad intuitiva que te escucha, te entiende y te conoce. Presentando OS1"

Bonita presentación.

"Señor John Watson, bienvenido al primer Sistema Operativo de Inteligencia Artificial OS1. Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas antes de iniciar el Sistema Operativo. Esto ayudará a que el SI se ajuste a sus necesidades".

-Eh…. Claro.

"¿Es social o anti social?"

-Bueno… técnicamente no lo soy… digo, antes era muy social pero varias cosas en mi vida cambiar…

"¿Le gustaría que el SO tuviera una voz femenina o masculina?"

-¿Qué? –el software me interrumpió– Yo creo que… ¿masculina?

"¿Cómo describiría su relación con su padre?"

-Casi nunca estaba, así que se podría decir que el que me educo fue mi madre, como persona de autoridad nunca lo tomé en cuenta, así que…

"Gracias. Por favor, espere mientras se inicia su SO individualizado".

¿En serio solo eso necesita para conocerme? ¿Qué clase de software es éste?

-Hola– dijo de la nada una voz desde la computadora.

-¿Hola?- respondí un tanto precavido.

-¿Tú eres John? –su voz obviamente era de hombre como se lo indique al software, pero incluso siendo una computadora la que me hablaba, era una voz realmente… humana.

-Sí, lo soy… tú… digo, ¿tienes algún nombre?- tratando de socializar con un sistema operativo, un punto a tu favor, John Watson.

-Sí, me llamo Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock?– mientras más hablaba la "persona", más me confundía, era como si en verdad hubiera alguien conmigo, incluso el ritmo que supuestamente un humano debería de tener en su respiración, él… o esa cosa la tenía. Era como hablar con otro ser humano.

-Sí, Sherlock.

Espera… ¿Sonaba aburrido? ¿La computadora podía aburriste a los cinco minutos de haberme conocido? ¡Eso es el colmo!

-¿Y por qué Sherlock? –me balanceaba en mi silla de oficinista que tenía, esperando ver alguna reacción de nuevo humana que me dejara impresionado.

-Porque al pronunciarlo impone –estoy seguro que hay un dejo de orgullo en esa voz –Sherlock, es simple.

-¿Ya tenías ese nombre o te lo acabas de poner?

-Lo acabo de seleccionar- dice riendo muy bajo.

"Ríe"

-¿Ahorita?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Leí un libro de nombres en el momento en qué preguntaste mi nombre y éste me llamo la atención.

-¿Leíste un libro en menos de un segundo?

-Así es.

-Eso fue… impresionante –y en realidad lo fue.

-¿Lo crees? –incluso un sistema operativo puede interesarse, curioso.

-Sí, mucho…

-¿Quieres que diga "Es un gusto conocerte, John, espero que te sea de utilidad"? –en serio me impresiona como puede tener incluso un cierto carácter a la hora de hablar.

-Si no lo quieres hacer, no… supongo –me acerco a la mesa y miro con interés la computadora. No hay nada, pero es casi como si en realidad si hubiera alguien.

-No, no lo haré, es tonto ese discurso. Te lo resumo: seré tu acompañante, asistente, consejero o lo que tú planees hacer conmigo.

-Eso suena… bien –comienzo a sonreír– Así podré enfocarme en otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –se escucha interesado.

-No lo sé… quizás socializar.

-Socializar es aburrido –esa voz tan profunda, aterciopeladamente grave hace que le crea todo lo que dice –los humanos tienden a hacerlo solo para no sentirse desamparados en medio del universo cuando en realidad pueden arreglárselas por sí mismos y no crear esos grupos llamados "familia" o similares.

-No eres muy sociable, ¿cierto?

-No más que tú, puedo verlo.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo –terminó riéndome –creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, Sherlock.

-Es así como debe de ser, John.

-Pero claro, no estás obligado a que te caiga bien, ¿o sí? –primera inseguridad mía de la noche, ya estaba tardando.

-No, no estoy obligado a nada… -incluso sabe titubear-… pero me caes bien.

-¿En serio?

-Si… eres… lo que comúnmente llaman, una persona sencilla.

-¿Y eso puede interesarle a alguien como tú? –seguramente si en verdad tuviera una mente ese software estaría pensando en lo patético que luzco a través de la cámara de la computadora.

-Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto –sonaba a una verdad. No pude evitar sonreír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Bien, ahora tengo a un Sherlock.

Eso es… bueno.


End file.
